ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Karetka
Odcinek 9 Karetka - dziewiąty odcinek miniserialu Ławeczka w Unii, wyemitowany 11 maja 2014r. w TVP1. Opis Pietrek, Hadziuk i Solejuk piją na ławeczce Mamrota. Solejuk narzeka, że coś go w boku gniecie. Pietrek snuje przypuszczenia, iż może to wątroba łupie, ale niby od czego miałaby? Gdy tak dyskutują, widzą przejeżdżającą na sygnale karetkę pogotowia. Komentują to zjawisko we właściwy dla siebie sposób. Skoro karetka taka wypasiona, to może specjalnie dla Senatora została zamówiona? Postanawiają sprawdzić, czy karetka przyjedzie do zwykłego człowieka. Hadziuk symuluje więc na ławeczce omdlenie, a Pietrek dzwoni do Wezóła. 200px|thumb Karetka zajeżdża przed ławeczkę dosłownie po paru sekundach. Cucony przez doktora Hadziuk szybko przyznaje się do symulacji, bowiem doktor chce go zabierać do szpitala. Ławeczka pyta, skąd taki wypasiony sprzęt medyczny znalazł się w Wilkowyjach. Okazuje się, że karetka została kupiona z funduszy unijnych, dla wszystkich. Solejuk nie może pojąć, jakim cudem Unia kupiła dla Polski karetki, nic nie chcąc w zamian. Doktor zaś cierpliwie wyjaśnia, iż środki pochodzą ze wspólnych danin, jakimi są na przykład podatki. W tym znaczeniu karetkę po trosze kupił i Hadziuk, jako mąż bizneswoman, a wszak od Solejuka nic za to w zamian nie chce. Na koniec Doktor ostrzega, że ewentualne ponowne bezzasadne wezwanie zgłosi gdzie trzeba. A kary za to są niemałe. Po odjeździe doktora, ławeczka konstatuje, iż w zasadzie nie wypada sobie rujnować zdrowia Mamrotem, skoro Unia takie duże pieniądze na ich zdrowie wydała. Ostatecznie jednak uznają, że z dalszym piciem Mamrota wystarczy poczekać, aż karetka wystarczająco się oddali. Cytaty * Solejuk : "Jak normalnego człowieka w środku rżnie, to pies z kulawą nogą mu nie pomoże, a taki Kozioł kichnie i zaraz karetka jak z Pewexu na sygnale wali" Pietrek: "A ciekawość, jak Kozioł akurat zdrowy, to do kogo innego sprowadziliby jo, czy nie?" Hadziuk: "Dzwoń Pietrek po doktora, sprawdzim" – po czym pada "zemdlony" Pietrek zawiadamia pogotowie: "Halo? Pan doktor? Utratę przytomności zgłaszam … No nie mojej przecie! Hadziuk nam nagle ślipiami zawinął i zara nogami nakrył się! … Jakby naprany był, to bym rabanu nie robił! Nas martwi, że on całkiem na trzeźwo i tera leży i ani me, ani be … Pan doktor też roztrzepany, że nie wim, jak gdzie ma być, na ławeczce siedzi, leży znaczy, bo omgloł" Hadziuk: "Karetkę przyślą?" Solejuk: "Po ciebie, Hadziuk, najwyżej taczki podstawią. *"Ale tu tego wszystkiego mają, że chyba nie trzeba do szpitala wozić! I serce przeszczepić, czy inną nogę przyszyć, wszystko na miejscu zrobio."' – Pietrek na widok wyposażenia karetki *'"Jak nam tych karetek nakupiła ta Unia, to co ona za nie chce?"' – Solejuk do Doktora *Pietrek: '"Alkohol szkodzi zdrowiu"' (czyta na naklejce) '"Aż tak trochę głupio pić w tej sytuacji, jak ta Unia tyle na nasze zdrowie wydała"' Hadziuk: '"Ale z drugiej strony, o ileż bezpieczniej nadużyć, jak taka karetka czeka". Solejuk: '''"Nie wypada za te Unie nie wypić, jak nam taką fajną karetkę kupiła". Pietrek: "A jak zobaczą, ze nadużywamy? Karetkie mogą zabrać! Jak się rozniesie, że to przez nas, to nam kobity ze wsi oczy wydrapią!" Hadziuk: "To poczekajmy, aż ta karetka odjedzie może. Żeby nas nikt z nią nie łączył." Wystąpili *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk) *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek) *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk) *Wojciech Wysocki (Wezół) *Łukasz Gosławski (sanitariusz) Kategoria:Ławeczka w Unii Kategoria:Inne